The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod: A Year To Remember
by lovesjustaword
Summary: Vlad isn't a normal eighth grader, he is half vampire half human and school isn't so easy for him. He's in love with Meredith, the girl that's got him falling head over heels, and he soon finds out that she's in love with him too and she knows everything!
1. Chapter 1: A Cold Sweet Wind

The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod: A Year To Remember Chapter 1: A sweet breeze

**Being a vampire in eighth grade was never my choice, my mom was a human, and my dad was a vampire. They met and got married just like any other couple in love would do. But they had a miracle when I was born. I, Vladimir Tod was born half vampire and half human. They raised me and I got to watch them in love. I have never seen anybody more in love than they were. But, one day my dad disappeared. A week later my mom was found dead in her and my fathers' bed. A fire had engulfed her while I was at school. I had found her, ash and all in her bed. I somehow ended up at my 'aunt' Nelly's house; from then on she had raised me, and she knew all about me being a vampire.**

**I jumped, then I woke up in a cold sweat, I felt weird like I had just told someone my life story, like I just went through all that had happened in my life up to going to Nelly's house. Ugh, my stomach growled. Nelly really should be sneaking more blood from the hospital these days. I don't know how many more bags of blood I can take before my stomach explodes. _Ggllrruugglle_. Geez there it is again! **

**I sat up and opened my eyes, I was still drowsy when I jumped out of my bed, ran my fingers through my hair, and yawned. I looked at my alarm clock that Nelly had gotten me almost two years ago. Ugh, I moaned again when my blurry eyes caught a glimpse of the little red numbers that were shining bright right in front of me. The horrible numbers read, 2:00. I knew that if I went downstairs that Nelly would know. I'd been doing this a lot lately and I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if I just slipped downstairs for a midnight snack.**

**I practically tripped and fell down the stairs still half asleep. I grabbed a blood bag that was looking especially yummy right now and quietly tiptoed out the front door.**

**I sat on the porch and slurped my bag down 'til the last drop. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and closed my eyes. My face was horribly hot, I hated summer nights, they were always hot and humid. Thankfully, a cold wind blew right in my direction. It felt really good on my face as it blew the hair out of my eyes. It smelled delightfully good, almost like cotton candy and strawberries. That's when I shot my eyelids open. Oh no! My fangs elongated and bit right through my bottom lip. Thankfully I have super fast healing powers. Only one drop of blood dropped off of my lip before it healed its self. It dropped right down to the porch ending with a splash. Just then, another wind came. **

**Crap that sweet scent was still there. And I knew exactly where it was coming from. That beautiful brown hair was sitting on a park bench right in front of my house. It was the beautiful Meredith. I almost started to cry when I saw tears pouring from her beautiful blue eyes. I felt my fangs suck back into my gums. I had to go over there! I haven't said one thing without stuttering or just staring in silence to her since that wonderful day of 3rd grade when she was the new girl in school. But, I couldn't just leave her there. After all, she was sitting on a bench right in front of me crying. I felt brave; thank god I remembered to put on my pants before coming out here because without thinking I fast walked across the street to where she was sitting.**

**"Um, hey" Oh My God, I felt like smacking myself when I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. My heart started to race faster than it has ever raced.**

**She almost started to laugh, then her small smile faded and another tear fell from her cheek. "Vlad, why are here and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I swore I could see another tiny smile building in her full pink lips.**

**"I couldn't sleep so I came out here, but then I saw you crying, so I walked over."**

**"That doesn't explain the shirt" Then the smile came. I felt my heart slow down, but just a little.**

**"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot to put one on." She started to giggle just a little, I smiled, "So, why are you crying, and what are you doing out here at two in the morning?" **

**"My mom's on a business trip in California, and my dad's drunk. He…" She stopped talking and a little tear rolled off her cheek.**

**I looked down at her arm. She was wearing a white t shirt and her arms were showing. And under the dim light I could see several dark brown half dollar sized bruises on her arms. I gasped.**

**"He hit you?" I whispered shocked.**

**She nodded her head slowly, she was crying a lot now. I didn't know how to comfort someone who was abused by her father. So, I did what my instinct told me to do, I reached for her trembling hand (probably the only part on her arm that wasn't covered in black, blue, and purple circles). She grabbed my hand and laid her head on my shoulder and began to cry again. It felt like only a few seconds that we were bound together on that old wooden bench when she pulled her head off of my shoulder. **

**"I should probably go home now, you should go back home too, you know because we have school tomorrow and 8th grade math isn't so easy to do when you're half asleep." Why does school always have to ruin the moment?**

**"What about your dad, won't he be mad? What if he hurts you again?" I thought about it in disgust.**

**"I'll be fine; he went to his friends' house to watch a rerun of last week's game on the big screen, god I hope he either gets a DUI or gets in a car crash coming home." Something about the way she said it made me believe that, she meant it.**

**"Fine, but if he hurts you again…" I had to catch my breath from all the anger inside me.**

**Something in the universe must have exploded and bent all the rules of science because just then something magical happened. She reached up with her puckered pink lips and reached them to mine. I could taste her tears as she kissed me. My lips tingled and my heart raced. Just then she pulled away and whispered.**

**"Thank you for caring so much." Then she walked off. **

**I stood there and watched her walk away and I said under my breath "Anytime." Then when she was nowhere in sight, then jogged back to my front door.**

**I crept back inside and got back in my bed, I kept replaying the moment in my head over and over again. Something told me that I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. I didn't know how to explain what happened. But I knew for a fact that I had deep feelings for her, I just didn't know how to tell her and I wasn't sure if I'd ever get the courage to talk to her again. I closed my eyes I couldn't wait for tomorrow because I knew that I'd see her in math, bruises and all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod: A Year To Remember Chapter 2: Stranger

Oh, my, god! I finally beat Henry, my all time best friend ever in a video game. This was odd for me. It was defiantly one of my favorite moments in my life. It was pretty cool, but it didn't compare to kissing Meredith last night when I found her crying and went to comfort her.

Speaking of Meredith, I wondered why she wasn't at school today. I looked everywhere, but didn't see her. She must have skipped and gone to Melissa's or something. I didn't think too much of it because I was paying more attention to rubbing it in Henry's' face that I won Revenge of the Killer Psycho Dude the video game.

"Dude, that's totally not fair, my gun wasn't working and you left me there to die!" Henry always complained whenever I beat him at something.

I laughed and started to get up to walk to the freezer. "Whatever dude, hey do you want something to eat?" I asked, after all we hadn't eaten in almost two hours.

I opened the freezer door and practically inhaled three bags of blood before reaching for a green Popsicle. Henry didn't say anything; he just walked to the door and grabbed the box of left over pizza, chips, popcorn, chocolate, and pie. By the time he reached the living room the floor was covered in what looked like a giant rainbow of food.

After a while we both said goodbye and I headed upstairs to go to bed. I had the same dream that I had been having for them past few days. The story of my life, literally! I was getting tired of finding my mom dead in her bed over and over again. And every night I woke up with the same feeling, loneliness.

Then I woke up, I looked at my clock and was shocked at what the numbers read. Three 'o clock PM. I couldn't believe that I had slept so long. Before I headed outside, I gulped down 4 bags of blood and stuck a snack pack in my pocket. I didn't know exactly where I was going. Nelly had already gone to work and she wouldn't ever find out where I went. So, I just walked. On the sidewalk, to the park, to Henry's house, and then I just started to walk through the neighborhood next to mine. It actually felt good outside, and after a while the sun started to disappear down the road making the temperature cooler and cooler as time flew by.

I was on a back road next to the woods when I saw it, that gorgeous brown hair that smelled so good, like cotton candy. Then the wind started to kick up and I knew it was her, I could smell her shampoo from a mile away. I spotted her in the woods; on her face was a look of fear as if she had just seen a ghost.

Just then somebody forced a knee in my back. I shrieked and fell to the sidewalk in horror. I looked the man straight in the eye as he pulled me up by my neck, as soon as he picked me up he shot me back down and I smashed into the hard asphalt that was covered in gravel. I saw his face then; he had blackish brown hair cut short with a hint of gray peeking out every now and then. I built up the energy to ask him one question.

"Who are you?" I choked out.

"My name is Otis, and you boy, are in trouble." He said as he smiled a very evil smile.

He took one blow to the jaw and I was out. It was very dark and then suddenly I woke up and it was very bright. I saw gray walls and as I turned my head I saw the same thing that I had seen in the woods. Meredith. The terror on her face was enough to knock me out again, but that was probably just because when the man saw that I was awake, he had hit me so hard that went back unconscious.

I woke up for a second time. I peeked around to make sure nobody was there to hit me again as soon as I woke up. I spotted Meredith and crawled to her side. She was bound in rope, with duct tape on her mouth. I gently peeled the tape from her mouth, and untied the rope.

"What's going on and why are your eyes purple?" She whispered immediately when I took the tape off her mouth.

"I don't know, but I'll explain all I know later." I didn't know how or what I'd tell her but she deserved an explanation. I crawled over to the window.

I

had to think of a plan fast! All I saw was a window overlooking the city and everything else was concrete. The window had a latch on it. I knew my plan as soon as I saw that latch.

"Come on were getting out of here. Just trust me and as soon as we get outside close your eyes." I told her, and something on her face showed me that she'd follow what I'd say as long as she got out of here. The sun was about to come out. It was peeping out of the horizon, haunting me greatly. I slapped on some sunscreen that I found in my pocket and got ready to jump.

"As soon as I get out, jump I'll catch you." I almost yelled to make sure she heard me.

She nodded and I jumped. I floated in mid air. She closed her eyes and jumped out also. I caught her and floated gently to the ground.

"Okay, open your eyes." I said.

She opened them and gasped, but then I saw that man, Otis in the window that we just jumped out of and we ran as hard as we could. He wasn't chasing us because the sun was already out, and everybody knows that vampires are allergic to the sun. I found a car that was unlocked and got in. I was in the driver's seat and Meredith sat shot gun.

I remembered how to hot wire a car off of an old movie that just happened to be extremely accurate and did all that I remembered. It started up, I didn't know how to drive exactly but Otis was coming and I couldn't wait. Meredith was sitting in shock through this.

We drove home. It felt like forever but I just drove and drove, but the car ran out of gas five miles from my house. Stupid Jeep! Meredith started to talk.

"What are we going to do?" She sounded worried.

"I guess we walk from here." We both opened our doors at the same time.

My heart started racing because Meredith and I were holding hands. For a moment I actually thought that it was possible for a girl like Meredith to like a guy like me. We stopped, she looked at me, and our lips met for the second time. It was amazing because this time our lips were on fire. It burned like crazy but I loved it. I started kissing her cheek then before I knew it I was drinking from her. My teeth were clamped on her neck right under her jaw. It tasted better than any kind of bagged blood. It was sweet and warm; I almost forgot that I was DRINKING FROM THE PERSON THAT I'VE LOVED SINCE 3RD GRADE! I immediately pulled away. She was dizzy and fell to the ground. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave her there, and I for sure couldn't drag her all the way home. So I decided to sit with her on a park bench, I knew that if I brought her back to the car that with my luck, the police would find us and the stolen car and we would have done grand auto theft.

After a few hours she woke up. She stared at me with a smile on her face. I couldn't dare look her in the eye after I had drunk her blood! I just couldn't figure out why she was smiling, then after a while she parted her beautiful lips and started to speak.

"I know your secret." Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! "You're a vampire." She almost began to laugh.

"Mere-…" She interrupted me.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Relief ran through me.

"You won't?" I asked curious still not believing her.

"Of course not, Vlad I've had a crush on you since we met in 3rd grade. I won't tell people your darkest secret…" She rushed into.

Phew! I was so relieved that I wasn't in danger. I didn't reply to her, instead I reached up and kissed her again. We kissed for a long time.

"You aren't going to drink my blood again right, I mean I'm still a little dizzy from the last time you did." She giggled

"No, I'm full." We both smiled and then we just stared into each other's eyes for another few minutes.

And then we kissed…


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Great!

The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod: A year To Remember Chapter 3: Oh Great!

I woke up to a familiar sound. "Vladimir Tod what are you doing in a park, sleeping, past curfew, with a girl." I knew that voice anywhere, Nelly.

My shot open and I saw that face that I've known since I was born. Meredith was standing next to Nelly looking confused and scared. I was pretty scared myself. I didn't know how she found me but I was pretty sure I was going to find out. I can't believe I actually fell asleep on a park bench. At least I didn't get caught for grand theft auto. God, I'd love to see the expression on Nelly's face if she found out that. I get the 'what are you doing boy, your a little delinquent' look when I'm out past curfew and I'd probably be dead if she caught me with that.

"Well?" She had been waiting for an answer for several minutes now, but I didn't want to reply because I didn't know how to pull this one off.

"Well, Meredith you should go wait in the car I will be explaining all of this to your dad when I bring you home." Her dad, no she couldn't go home, I wouldn't let her go back to that death trap waiting to happen. Nope, it just wasn't happening.

"Um Nelly, can I talk to Meredith for a second..." She stood there for a minute. "Alone?" Ugh.

"Fine, only for two minutes." She had a frown on her face.

I jogged over to Meredith who was already inside of Nelly's car. The look on her face was as if she overheard Nelly and I's conversation. Besides it was pretty loud and by how that conversation went, she should have a scared look on her face.

"I heard your conversation with Nelly and I, I just can't go home. I don't wanna go back." She was about to cry.

A tear rolled down her cheek so I wiped it away. I knew that it wasn't fair if she went back to her alcoholic father. So my instincts told me to say something big, and I was afraid what her response would be.

"Well maybe I can convince Nelly to let you stay with us, you know until your mom comes home from California and all." Her face almost lit up with joy as I said that sentence.

"Thank you, thank you,, thank you!" She said as she hugged my waist. I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying what I needed to, but I NEEDED to.

"That is... if Nelly would let you after this whole thing." Then the smile faded.

"Well I'll beg her if I have to I just can't go back." I was about to go ask Nelly and I was more afraid than ever.

"Okay here I go." I said to myself as I smiled to Meredith as I walked toward Nelly.

My body was trembling with fear by the time I reached Nelly. My heart was racing so fast that I could barely see. Yeah, it was pretty bad. Well I was already there and there was no going back.

"Ne- Ne l- Nelly?" I managed to choke out.

"Vlad?" She sounded as if she was trying to figure out why I was shaking so much.

"Nelly, truth is Meredith's dad is an alcoholic. And lets just say that she doesn't like to be around him when he comes home. And I don't like the fact that she's there alone with him too. So, I was wondering if maybe Meredith could stay until her mom got back from California?" I said watching Nelly making sure that her head didn't explode.

Nelly's face turned bright pink and then turned a couple notches down all under about 2 seconds. For a minute I was questioning whether she would even answer at all.

"Well Vlad, I think that if Meredith's dad is an alcoholic and she's there then that would be a very bad idea. So I'm going to have to say... yes, she can stay with us. But, only 'til her mom gets back." Nelly and I both smiled at each other, then after a while we got into the car and drove back home.

I grabbed four bags of blood and headed upstairs. I really wanted Meredith to follow me up the stairs, but I didn't think that was going to happen. But, with my luck she came upstairs.

"Vlad... thank you so much!" She was starting to cry, so I leaned in and kissed her softly.

The kiss didn't last long because I was afraid that Nelly would walk up the stairs and find me and Meredith kissing. Once I pulled away I just stared into her eyes. They were like two big brown fluffy bears all bundled up sleeping during the snowy winter. She was more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen before. I was shocked at what she said next. It was warming to know that she felt the exact way that I did about her, to me.

"Vlad, I think I love you." Her forehead was still pressed to me.

"I love you too, miss Meredith." We both smiled and then sighed. I couldn't believe that I only had two weeks with her.

We laid there on the floor of my bedroom staring at the moon and the stars through the moonlight that I had in my ceiling. Our hands intertwined. Nelly had already fallen asleep, so me and Meredith had to be as quiet as we could so that we did not wake her up. I felt like I had known her for as long as I knew Henry, my best friend as of ever! And I hoped that we would still see each other when she went home. I can't believe that Nelly had all these rules for us while she was at work. She might as well told us not to even look at each other.

After a while Meredith fell asleep on the floor. In my arms. A typical ending of a sad/ romantic movie. I felt all tingly inside. Was this love? It couldn't be. This felt way better than what those people in all the movies make it seem like. Maybe it was true, I was in love and not even Nelly could stop me now. I loved Meredith. But deep inside I knew that as long as Meredith loved me back her life would never be the same. I felt sad thinking of that, but I knew it was true.

After about an hour I got up with Meredith in my arms. I laid her in my bed and pulled the covers over her. After all, my room was ffrreeeezziinng! I grabbed a couple of old blankets and two old pillows out of my closet and laid them on the floor. I didn't feel tired. I looked at my old red alarm clock that read 3:00 AM. I then made a little bed on the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but I had no choice.

As I laid there fully awake at three in the morning I was absentmindedly bored! I knew it was wrong and that I'd regret it later but I decided to push my mind into Nelly's dream. She was in an old pirate ship with what looked like a male underwear model. Gross. She was in his arms and they danced til the sun came up. And then... I pushed out I didn't want to know what Nelly's fantasy was about and I was sure regretting it.

It felt wrong to push into Meredith's mind. But, my brain said no and my insomnia and boredom said YES! I pushed in and saw what she was dreaming about. She was replaying the first time that we kissed, and the time that we had to escape, and when she just recently fell asleep in my arms. I pulled out with a smile on my face. I felt something when I pushed into Meredith's dream, I had felt this feeling before just one time in my life. I knew that it was definitely, positively, absolutely... love.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Like Henry

The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod: A Year To Remember Chapter 4: Just Like Henry (Meredith's POV)

**Meredith's POV**

The light was blinding and I had a semi massive head ache right about now. It had seamed like a dream last night. Except the creepily weird dream that I had felt so real, as if I really lived through it. The dream was that I had woken up in the middle of the night only to find Vlad hungry and ready to attack. He jumped toward me, but instead of it feeling like a gruesome stab in my throat it was as if he was kissing my neck over and over. I didn't have the power to pull away, but he stopped by a miracle after I had passed out several minutes before. But who cares, it was just a dream.

I opened my eyes fully only to see Vlad staring over me like he had just seen somebody die. I looked at him in confusion and then sat up. We just stared at each other, but Vlad for some reason couldn't look me in the eyes. He held my hand and stared at the covers of his bed. I finally built up the courage to speak. But even when I did I sounded like a dying walrus.

"Vlad, what's the matter. You look terrified!" I was so confused.

"Are you okay Meredith? Are you still dizzy? Are you sore?" He was asking a bunch of questions.

"What are you talking about Vlad?"

"Meredith look at your neck and shoulder." He said through his teeth.

There were several bruises on my shoulder and one big looking hickey on my neck with two holes in it. Oh god! My dream was true. Vlad bit me and drank my blood. I mean I didn't care, he'd done it before but again? I got up and started walking to the bigger mirror to get a better look.

"Meredith, come here." He said shyly.

It was like I had no choice than to come. Like he was forcing me to. Without trying my feet turned around and walked my body back to Vlad.

"How did you do that?" I said amazed.

"Well, when I first bit you and you survived, you were turned into my... drudge." He said guilty like.

"What did you just call me?" I said confused yet again.

"Your my drudge, it's a human slave that vampires create. My dad told me when I was young. But I thought it was just a bedtime story,guess not." He said with a smile on his face.

"Cool." I stupidly replied

"Although, I still don't know for sure if your my drudge." He admitted.

"Well then lets test it out. Maybe we can find out!" I said with excitement.

"Meredith, go get me a bag of blood from the freezer." As a response that I had nothing to do with my feet turned and walked themselves down stairs, I involuntarily opened the freezer door grabbed a bag of blood, and brought it back to Vlad.

"Yeah, I think it works." I said trying not to laugh too hard.

"One last thing" He said as he stared into my eyes. "Kiss me."

I involuntarily reached up and pressed my lips softly to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me back and then the worst thing that could have happened, did. Just then Henry opened his bedroom door.

"Hey Vlad-..." He stood silently for a few seconds. But Vlad and I didn't stop. "Oh gross, get a room!" Ugh, Henry.

We parted our lips so Vlad could speak, but my arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Henry, this is my room." He said sarcastically. "Now go get me a cup of blood." He ordered Henry.

Henry then involuntarily walked downstairs and came back with a cup of warm blood in his hands.

"You know I really hate being a drudge, it's tiring." Henry said as he sighed...

"Henry's your drudge too?" I asked once again confused.

"Aw man, you bit her too? This sucks, I wanted to be the only one!" Henry sounded disappointed.

Vlad and I just nodded, kissed one more time, then separated. He went downstairs to make me some breakfast, Henry went to go plug up the xbox, and I took a shower. When I got out of the shower a hand grabbed me around the waist. For a minute I thought it was Vlad, but then then other hand moved to my neck and pinned me up against the wall. I couldn't breathe. Just struggle for air. He dropped me and I screamed. Then I was back up on the wall. Before he disappeared, he carved something into my stomach with the tip of a blade. And repeated several times...

"I want Tomas Tod." Wait what? He wanted Vlad's' dead dad? And then he disappeared through the open window. I swear that window was shut just a minute ago.

Vlad and Henry came running up the stairs. My wonderful boyfriend knelt beside me and stared.

** Vlad's POV**

She had a giant bruise on her neck already darkening. It was the shape of a large hand. She was gasping for air. I helped her up and checked to make sure she was okay. I felt so bad. She had just gotten out of the shower and her towel was off of her, probably because of her attacker. He had come in through the window. Ugh creep. I examined her to make sure the bruise on her neck was all. My eyes stumbled across some blood on her stomach. It was smeared and you couldn't tell where the cut was. I ran to the bathroom and got a wet rag. It was going to hurt on her stomach, but I had nothing else. I gently wiped off the blood, and examined it carefully. Could it be? There were letters forming words carved into her stomach. I read them out loud slowly.

Vladimir Tod,

You are dead to me!

-O

I knew who it was as soon as I saw the signature, Otis.


End file.
